The genius and the wallflower
by Ms.TrinityTeenWolf
Summary: Derek cousin Jazz is coming to him for help. she is running away from a abusive relationship from a guy who is living a double life. when she gets there, her and spencer fall in love. Can spencer save her or will he die trying? Can Jazz get away and find true happiness? Spencer/OC
1. Chapter 1

Jazz p.o.v

I had to get away from him; I had to get as far away as possible. I was driving in my car to my cousin job at the BAU. I was driving with one hand and holding my stomach with the other. Tears were coming down my face as drove from Richmond. I could feel the pain in my stomach increasing as drove. I see the sign that said welcome to Virginia as I drove past. I kept driving, when I reach over to grab my phone to call my cousin.

As it rang, it went to voicemail

"Damn, hey it's me Cousin Derek, I need your help, I'm coming from Richmond and I don't know if I'm going to make it, please I need you."

I hung the phone and tossed it in the passenger seat. I kept on driving to the BAU and never looked because I'm glad I got away from that sick bastard and his evil ways.

Let's just hope I can make it in time.

End of p.o.v

Derek p.o.v

I walked in work this morning checking my messages on the phone. I saw that I had voice message from my cousin jazz. I started listening to the message as I sat down. She was say this she was on her way here and that she needed help. I tried calling her back but she didn't pick up the phone.

"What's wrong?" said JJ

I looked over at her and said "My cousin just tired to call me and she's not picking up her phone, I afraid she might be in trouble."

JJ said "I sure everything is fine."

I said "I hope so."

JJ said "Why don't you ask Garcia if she can find out where your cousin is, we don't have a case right now."

I nodded my head and went to go see Garcia. When I got there and knock on the door and let myself in.

"Hey Garcia." I said

Garcia looked up and said "Hey my chocolate thunder, what can I do for you?"

I sat down next to her and said "I need you to trace this call, it's important."

Garcia said "Sure no problem."

I gave Garcia the number and watch her do her magic.

Garcia said "I found it; it looks like it's just fifth teen minutes away from here, what's going on?"

I looked at her and said "A family emergency."

I kiss Garcia on the head and told her thanks. I needed to talk to Hotch about this.

I ran to his office and knock on the door, I heard him say come in, and walk right in and said "Hotch I have a family emergency and I think my cousin is in danger, I had Garcia check and she is fifth teen minutes away from here."

Hotch said "Let's go, she could be hurt are something."

We ran out the door, but before we got any further, there was a young woman was standing by the elevator covered in blood from head to toe; I walked closer to the person and saw it was cousin.

"Jazz, what happen to you?"

She looked over at me and said "I had to get away, please help me."

She tried to walk towards but fell; I caught her before she hit the floor.

I wasn't listening when Hotch told someone to call an ambulance; I was tiring to stop the bleeding and tiring to keep her awake.

"Try to save baby, tried to save those girls but he was too fast and tired to kill me and baby." She said as she was holding on to dear life.

I said "Everything is going to be ok, you are going to the hospital, and you are going to be ok."

I pick her up and rush her down stairs waiting for the ambulance to arrive, when they got there, I put her on the gurney and watch as the load her up and took her to the hospital."

JJ came over to me and said "Are you ok?"

I looked over at her and said "No, I'm going to the find the son of bitch that did this to her."

JJ said "You are not going to do this alone, we will help you."

I nodded my head and got into my car and drove right to the hospital to find out what happen to my cousin.

End of p.o.v


	2. Chapter 2

Derek arrives to hospital and went to the receptionist desk. "Hi, I'm looking for my cousin Jazz Morgan." Said Derek. The nurse said "They just bought her in and taking her to surgery." Derek nodded and sat down. When he sat down, the team came in and sat down next to him.

JJ said "Did you hear anything?"

Derek shook his head and said "They just took her back for surgery." The team didn't say anything and waited for the doctor to come.

A few hours has pass and the doctor came out and said "The family of Jazz Morgan." Derek got up and said "Is my cousin ok?" The doctor said "the surgery went well, but before we took her in, she kept repeating save my baby, and we found that she was two months pregnant, but I'm sorry we couldn't save the baby." Derek said "Can I see her?" the doctor nodded and told him the room number.

When Derek came to her room, he saw she was awake. He walked in and said "Hey Jazzy-bear." Jazz looked over at him and said "I haven't heard that name since I was four years old."

Derek came and sat next to her and said "I know you don't want to talk about it, but I need to know what happen."

Jazz tired not cry and said "He knows that I left, I know he is come and look for me."

Derek held her hand and said "You know can tell me anything."

Jazz said "I know but I'm scared that if he comes, he is going to hurt me and hurt everyone that I love."

Derek said "I'm going to protect you no matter what."

Jazz nodded and said "The only thing I will tell you is that he has my name tattoo on his upper back."

Derek kisses her forehead and said "Everything is going to be ok."

Jazz nodded and went to sleep. Derek walks out the door and calls Garcia.

"The goddess of knowledge, how can I help you?"

Derek said "I need you to look up in the Virginia area with a guy with a tattoo with the name Jazz on his upper back."

Garcia said "Sure thing my chocolate thunder, I hope your cousin is ok."

Derek said "She is ok; call me if you have anything."

Garcia said "Sure thing, Garcia out."

They both hung up the phone. Derek was leaving and saw Reid sitting in the waiting room.

Derek said "Hey Reid what are you doing here?"

Spencer said "Um, well, I thought you might need a friend."

Derek said "thanks, I need a favor."

Spencer nodded and said "Sure."

Derek said "I trust you to watch out for my cousin, she's sleep right now."

Spencer said "Sure, I'll watch out for her."

Derek nodded and left the hospital.

Spencer went to Jazz room and pulled out a book and started reading as she slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Jazz woke with a slumber, she looked around saw that there was man, asleep in a chair next to her. She leaned over and pokes the guy and his arm. The guy jumped and fell out of the chair.

Jazz laughed a little and said "Are you ok?"

Spencer looked up and said "Yea, I'm fine."

Jazz said "Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?"

"Oh I'm Spencer Reid; I work with your cousin Derek."

Jazz said "Oh that's cool."

Spencer dusted himself off and sat down in the chair. Jazz said "Are who here to ask me any questions?"

Spencer looked at her and said "No, if you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen."

Jazz nodded and said "I don't know if I can, every time I close my eyes, I see the same thing."

Spencer said "What do you see?"

Jazz shook her head and said "I can't."

Spencer said "Try and close your eyes, and tell me what you saw before you came here."

Jazz closes her eyes

_Flashback the morning for before Jazz went to the BAU_

_Jazz was cleaning, when she heard something from outside. She looked out the window and saw nothing._

_She walks out the back and looked left and right. To the right she the neighbors kids playing in the backyard. _

_She looks over at the barn; she was scared because she didn't know what he had inside. She walks to the barn and opens up the door, she walks into the pitch black barn, and she didn't see anything. She walks back out until she heard a whimper. She walks quickly to the noise and saw a young girl. The young girl was bound and gag. She tried to help the girl, until she heard a noise behind her._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"_

_End of flashback_

Jazz had tears coming down her face and said "I couldn't save her, he came in and we started fighting."

Spencer said "Do you think you can give me a name?"

Jazz shook her head and looked down. Spencer walks out the room and called Derek.

"Hey, I need you guys to find any missing person for the age of nine-teen to twenty- five, someone that looks like Jazz, and any homes that have barns."

Derek said "We will look into it, how is she doing?"

Spencer looked through the window and said "She's doing fine, she gave me some information, but she won't give me a name."

Derek said "Ok, thanks Reid, see if you can get anything else out of her."

Spencer said "I'll see what I can do."

He hung up the phone and walks back into jazz room. When he went back in, he saw that jazz was asleep and was muttering something in her sleep.

He walked closer to her and tired to figure of what she had said.

He leaned closer and heard "Please stop Brad."

Spencer thinks that Brad is the guy that hurt her.

He walks quickly out her room and dialed Derek's number and said "Hey , I got first name, it's brad."

Derek said "How did you get that?" 

Spencer said "She was talking in her sleep."

Derek said "Ok, let me know if anything happens."

Spencer hung up the phone and went back into Jazz room.

_Twenty-five miles away _

A green explorer had stop had stop at an abandoned gas station. The person got of the car and went to open the truck. The person picks up the body and places it down gently near the tanks. The person gets into the car and drove off.


End file.
